


Detention

by JDJOSH9784



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stile and Theo have 2 sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784
Summary: 1st day back to school after winter break & Stiles gets a call that his & Theo's son, Luke, is in trouble for fighting & will have detention for a week. Stiles being in Law Enforcement is given a heads up from the principal, Ms. Martin. His best friend Lydia's mom. Well, this will be fun to talk about over Sunday dinner!! Stiles calls Theo, & tells him what happened & that he should head over to the school. After all, Theo is Luke's biological father, & the spitting image of Theo. He looks like Theo but acts like Stiles. Well to be honest both Stiles & Theo are mouthy. Luke was bound to pick it up & turn into a sarcastic smart-ass.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr post.  
> https://jimmy12427.tumblr.com/post/639298000377856000/possible-fic-from-this-1st-day-back-to-school

** DETENTION **

“LUKE, NOAH, GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL”!! Stiles yelled at his and Theo’s sons. A few minutes later there’s a rumble of the boys running down the stairs to the breakfast table. Stiles sets out 2 plates with a donut on each one and give the boys their favorite breakfast drink, chocolate milk.  
“Thanks, Dad,” Noah says with a toothy smile.  
“You’re welcome buddy,” Stiles says as he kisses his son’s forehead.  
“Thanks, Pop,” Luke says to Stiles as he stuffs his donut in his face.  
“Luke, manners. You’re not gonna die if you don’t eat it in one bite. You’re gonna choke”!! Stiles says to him shaking his head.

Theo comes into the kitchen and kisses his boys. Stiles first, then Luke, and Noah.  
“Boys, you about ready? Teeth brushed? Lunches made and packed? Bookbags? We leave in 10 minutes.”  
“Yeah, pop, we just have to brush our teeth.” Says Noah “Dad can I have some lunch money”? Noah asks. Stiles leans over and pulls out his wallet from his pocket and fishes out a $10 bill and hands it to his son. Noah takes it and then launches forward and hugs his dad.  
Noah is a very touchy-feely kid. Luke was the polar opposite. Yeah, he gave hugs and high fives, but he wasn’t ever the one to offer a touch. Noah always gave Luke hugs and would cuddle up to him if they were watching a movie. Luke hated it until Noah admitted to him that he feels safer when he’s cuddled up with his older brother. Since that confession, Luke lets Noah shower him with cuddles and hugs. He feels proud and tolerates it. If anyone were to ask, though, he’d say he hated it but didn’t want to get in trouble for being mean to his younger brother.

“Ok boys, grab your stuff and load up” Theo shouts.  
Luke spits out the toothpaste, wipes his mouth, grabs his book bag, and runs to Theo’s truck.  
Luke grabs the door handle to the back door of the truck and yanks it open and jumps in the backseat.  
“Where’s your brother”? Theo asks.  
“He’s coming. He’s on the phone with his Boyfriend.” Noah says, singsonging on the last word.  
Before Theo can say anything more Luke comes running and jumps in the front passenger seat.  
“Finally, hope we’re not late because you were talking to your Boyfriend. You do know your phone is cordless. You can talk and walk. Unless you’re talking about things you don’t want anyone else to hear. Were you talking   
nasty?!?”  
“NOAH” Theo and Luke yell at the same time.  
“What? I’m just saying…” Noah says. Throwing up both his hands in a questioning motion.

The rest of the ride was quiet as both boys put their earbuds in & listened to their selected interests. Theo was thankful. He had already had "the talk" with Luke. 

Theo pulled up to the drop-off lane at the Jr high/high school campus. The boys grabbed their bags and told Theo goodbye and exited the truck. 

Noah went off his way and made his way to his group of friends. Luke did the same. Luke made sure that he was able to see and keep an eye on Noah. His dads told him to always keep an eye on him. They may not have always gotten along, but family is family. 

The bell rang and the boys as well as the other students made their way into the school and to their homeroom for attendance. 

Noah's first class of the day was history.   
Luke had P.E. and always chose to hit the weight room. Like his dad, he liked to work out. He wanted to be big and strong like Theo. He was toned. He wasn't bulky, but that wasn't for a lack of trying. He was making progress. He had a flat stomach and well defined pectoral muscles on his chest. This is also where Luke had a class with his crush. He just told himself if was just a harmless crush and that he wouldn’t act on it. He would just be-friend his crush and maybe his crush would learn to like him more than just a friend or he would maybe get over his feelings. Maybe his crushed killed puppies or chewed his food with his mouth open or smacked his food when he chewed. Thus far, Luke could find no flaws in his crush. That’s when he walked in. Smiling ear to ear with dimples. Damn, why did he have to be so damn hot just smiling?

“Hey, Luke, what’s up”?  
“Oh, Hey, Max…”  
“Can you spot me on the bench press and then I’ll spot you”? Max asked Luke.  
“Yeah, Sure”, Luke said back grinning.  
They made their way over to the bench press station. Max laid down and told Luke to put the weights on. In total, he was lifting about 150 pounds. Max did 20 reps and then sat up and looked at Luke. “Your turn, dude. I know you can lift this, so I’m not taking any weight off”.   
Luke smiled and stepped to the side and then laid down on the bench. It was still warm from Max. He let out a few quick short breaths and then grabbed the bar. He did the first few reps with his eyes closed. He didn’t want to stare at Max. He was a teenage boy and he knew what would happen if he looked too much, too long. His body would betray him. Luke was not about to get a hard-on in his gym shorts, while he was sweating and around a boy, he had a crush on. 

Luke opened his eyes. There was Max. Max was not shirtless. When had he taken off his shirt? Damn, he was even more good looking with his shirt off. Luke got distracted and almost dropped the weights and the bar on his chest. Luckily Max grabbed it before any damage could be done. Luke slammed the bar back in the rack, into the resting position. Luke had to immediately sit up. That thing that he was worried about, his body betraying him. Yeah, it was happening right now. He quickly sat up and then leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. He was breathing hard too. It may have been from avoiding death. It may have been from seeing Max standing above him shirtless. It may have been from the fact that Max saved his life. Could be all of the above.

Luke still bent over and trying to catch his breath didn’t notice that Max had moved. Max was now squatting down in front of him and reached a hand out to touch Luke. When he touched Luke it was like a bolt of lightning arced thru his entire body.   
“Luke, Luke, are you ok”? Max asked him  
Luke had no control over what happened next.  
Luke grabbed Max’s face with both his hands and crushed their lips together. He quickly realized what was happening and what he had just done. He quickly let go of Max’s face. But Max didn’t stop kissing him. In fact, Luke felt Max’s tongue poking at his bottom lip. With a gasp, Luke opened his mouth ever so slightly, and that’s when he felt Max’s tongue in his mouth. Was this real? Was the really happening? Was he really making out with his crush? Was his crush French kissing him, right now, in the middle of the work out room. The work out room. They were in the work out room. Anyone could come in and see them. They could get caught.

THUD.

“What the fuck are you doing? Are you making out? Oh, My Gawd, what a bunch of Fags”!!  
Luke immediately jumped up to his feet and flew across the room and he again was no longer in control of his body. Before he knew it and before the other kid knew it, Luke had him by the collar of his shirt and had slammed him against the lockers.  
“What did you say? What did you call him, what did you call me, what did you call us?” Luke gritted thru his teeth. He was like a wild animal. Just then the coach walked in. “What the hell is going on in here?”. “He called me and Max a fag”!!   
“So you slammed him up against the lockers?” Coach asked.  
“Well the school does have a zero-tolerance rule for bullying”, Luke said as he let the kid slide down the lockers to the floor.  
“I walked in on them, and they were making out. I bet they were probably about to have some gay sex or some twisted shit” The kid said from the floor.

“OFFICE. NOW. ALL OF YOU TO THE OFFICE” Coach screamed and then blew his whistle. Coach followed them to the front office. “Luke and Max were allegedly making out, Luke also roughed up Tim here after Tim called Luke and Max “Fags”.  
“Mr. Claywell, why don’t you go in first. Luke, Max, have a seat.” The secretary told them.  
“Mr. Spencer, Mr. Raeken, I’m going to call your parents,” The secretary said as she made her way around to her desk and logged on to her computer to pull up the files of the boys.

“SUSPENDED? FOR A WEEK?” They heard Tim yelling in the principal’s office. Then the door flew open. I got suspended for a week because you two were making out in the weight room”!!  
“No, you got suspended for calling us ‘fags’, or did you forget that part? You homophobe”!! Luke spit back at him.  
Tim walked away and went and sat down in a chair on the other side of the office.

“LUKE, MAX. MY OFFICE. NOW” Principal Martin yelled out.

“We didn’t do anything. We’re victims”!! Luke said as he walked in and sat down.  
“Lucus, don’t start with me! Were you boys making out in the weight room, and don’t lie to me, I know when you’re lying to me, so be very careful on how you answer my question”, Principal Martin said.  
“Well…” Luke said while rubbing the back of his neck.”We might have been…”  
“What do you mean, ‘might have been’, were your mouths pressed together”??  
“Well yeah, but…”  
“So you WERE making out or at least kissing then”  
“Well, he had just saved my life. I was bench pressing and I lost my grip on the bar and Max, he grabbed it and kept it from crushing my chest. I was embarrassed, so I sat up and I was leaned over and Max squatted down in front of me and my emotions were running wild and I’m a teen with raging hormones and I lost control and I grabbed his face and kissed him, but then I realized what I was doing and I let go, but he kept kissing me…”  
“And then Tim walked in and called us ‘fags’, but Luke jumped up and pinned him to the lockers…”  
“And then….??”  
“And then coach walked in and marched us down here”!!

“Detention, for a week, both of you”  
“But…”  
“No buts!! You had an altercation with a student, Lucas, and Max, you didn’t stop him. But don’t worry, Tim is suspended for a week!! Now get to class, boys”!!  
“And Luke, your pop, Stiles, He’s not gonna be happy when I call him. I don’t suspect your father will be either…”

And that’s how Stiles and Theo’s son got detention for a week. It’s also how he came out to his fathers. And to his grandma, Principal Martin.


End file.
